


Make Up Your Mind

by A_M_Kelley



Series: A Quick One [3]
Category: Inception
Genre: Arthur is shameless, Barebacking, Blow Job, Buttsex, Fondling, M/M, One Shot, Plot! Plot! What is Plot?!, Slight Pain Kink, Topping from the Bottom, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eames has a hard time deciding where he should stick his cock and Arthur isn't quite himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Up Your Mind

"Here?" Arthur murmured as he took Eames' cock in his hand.

Eames made a low growl and smiled widely. He gripped it tightly, but stroked gently. Arthur bent down over Eames to kiss along his neck and moved down his body. With Eames's cock still in his hand, he leaned down and pointed it at his mouth.

"Or perhaps here?"

Arthur licked a stripe up the underside of Eames' cock. It twitched in response and the tip glistened profusely. Eames groaned and shivers ignited his nerves. Arthur nuzzled at Eames' balls, licking the base in turn and running his tongue over a vein. He suckled on the head and moaned obscenely like a whore. Eames loved it. He loved it when Arthur went the extra mile to over do it.

Lips moved slowly down his length and his fists tangled in the stale sheets of their crappy hotel room. Arthur drooled all over the cock in his mouth and sucked like his life depended on it. Eames couldn't take much more of this.

"You tease me too much, darling," Eames chuckled.

Arthur climbed on top of Eames and straddled his lap. Arthur took Eames in hand once more to aim it at his puckered entrance."Maybe you'd prefer your cock in my tight little ass then?" The words were filthy and unlike Arthur, but it made it that much hotter.

Arthur took a deep breath and, in one fluid motion, sank fully onto Eames. They both gasped and Arthur rolled his hips to test himself. He clenched around Eames and fell forward. Arthur's forehead rested against Eames'. Eames grabbed hold of Arthur's hips to move inside him vigorously. Arthur squeaked and held onto Eames to brace himself for the pounding he was getting.

He was being taken, split open. Just for Eames. Arthur was riding down hard on Eames's cock, which continued to leak and twitch. His pulse buried deep inside Arthur. Arthur couldn't bring himself to care about the throbbing pain in his hole, because he wanted it to hurt.

The insistent slam of Eames' hips became more frantic. Eames' heart was racing and Arthur went impossibly tight. And Arthur felt it. Liquid heat shooting into him and Arthur's own cock spurting over Eames's chest without the slightest touch. He shook and Eames slipped out of him, cum flowing out slowly onto Eames' thighs. Arthur's hole was throbbing and most likely red, but he told himself it was worth it. Eames knew it was worth it. Arthur was out of breath and cemented to Eames' front.

Every fiber in him told him to get up and leave, but he couldn't move. Fuck it, he thought, I can spare a cuddle.

"Full of surprises tonight aren't we darling?" Eames beamed."Maybe we could make this a regular thing. Like a relationship? I can see us going places," Eames chortled as he wrapped his arms around Arthur's slim waist

"Don't push your luck, Eames. I'd hate to break your arm."


End file.
